The reproduction of music or speech in a moving vehicle may be degraded by variable acoustic noise present in the vehicle. This noise may result from, and be dependent upon, vehicle speed, road condition, weather, and condition of the vehicle. The presence of increased noise may hide soft sounds of interest and lessen the fidelity of music or the intelligibility of speech. A driver and/or passenger(s) of the vehicle may partially compensate for the increased noise by increasing the volume of the audio system. However, when the vehicle speed decreases or the noise goes away, the increased volume of the audio system may become too high, requiring the driver or the passenger(s) to decrease the volume. A frequent need to increase and decrease the volume is an inconvenience and can also be a safety hazard because it can distract the driver's attention.